


Where Did They Go?

by disasterpieces



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Reddie - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), implied benverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterpieces/pseuds/disasterpieces
Summary: A collection of emails from the Losers' Club's loved ones and colleagues reacting to their sudden disappearance after the call from Mike





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I always wanted to write an It fic and thought this would be a pretty fun way to do it. If you got any feedback then let me know

To: Peterbennettdir@yahoo.com

Fr: audra_phillips@gmail.com

Subject: Anything with Bill?

Hi Peter,  
Just wondering if you’ve heard anything from Bill. I hope the stuff we said about the ending didn’t upset him. It’s not his worst ending to be fair. Maybe we were too harsh on him. I know he was going under a lot of stress with the rewrites and the anniversary of his brother’s death is coming up and that’s always rough for him. For Us. I keep thinking he went to his hometown, but I don’t think anything is waiting for him there. And he hasn’t gone to our condo because I asked Claire to check it out and she said it was empty. So where could he be? Did he visit yours before leaving? He left in such a rush; he barely said a thing to me. Just something about Georgie. It still bothers him even though it was so long ago. It scares me a little sometimes. But I get it. It makes sense why he would be like that. So awful. 

He doesn't talk to me about what happened to his brother. But I hear him in the middle of the night, shouting his name. Sometimes he says it with a stutter. Hell, sometimes he sounds like a kid. Shouting to his brother about getting away from the sewer. Whenever I question him about it, he just shrugs it off. He's still hurting and I wish I could do something about it. But now he's god knows where with no support system. I just want him back with me.

Also, regarding the film, maybe we could get a co-writer to help him. I know he hates that stuff and wants his “independence”, but I think it would be a big help with cracking the ending. He has an idea but needs some help. And I’m no writer. Let me know if you want to carry on shooting or delay as I haven’t heard from the studio about that (a common theme today) and I’d rather spend my time trying to get in touch with Bill than being on set when the cameras aren’t rolling.  
Please let me know if you hear anything.

Kind regards,  
Audra x


	2. Chapter 2

To: JillLaurence34@gmail.com 

Fr: Myrakaspbrak@hotmail.com

Subject: Eddie

Hi Mom,  
You weren’t answering my texts, so I thought I’d get in touch with you from here. Been a while since I used this account. Anyways I need to let you know that Eddie’s gone. He came home from work all flustered and then left an hour later. Bags all packed, wardrobe empty, toiletries gone. He wouldn’t say a word to me about anything. I thought he was hiding that he was coming down with a fever (I KNOW I saw him sneezing the night before) so I pressed him about it and he just ignored me. All he did was mumble about someone called “Richie”. Then this morning while I was trying to get in touch with him, I get a call saying that I need to pick up the company car that he CRASHED! I couldn’t believe it. And he wasn’t there so I had to leave when I had a pedicure booked and go and get it.

He won’t answer my texts or calls and I’m really getting stressed out now. He didn’t pick up some of his pills in the medicine cabinet and I’m terrified he’ll have a blood clot. Especially in this climate. I also read about a brain parasite found in rivers and even though it’s not like Eddie to go near open water sources that haven’t been properly sterilized, I can’t take that risk. I need to find him and get him back. He’ll get sick. And I have to take care of him. I need to. He needs me. 

The more I think about how he acted when he got home, the more I get concerned about this "Richie" he was blabbering on about. Eddie told me that he had a thing back in college with a boy. Just a phase he said. But he talked about it so warmly and so…joyfully. There’s a little gnawing sensation in the back of my head that makes me think that he’s cheating on me. With Richie. Not that we know any Richie’s. There’s that comedian that does those aggressively unfunny shows on Netflix but that’s it. What kind of name is Richie anyways? I’ve called him about 40 times now and he did bring his phone so he’s most likely ignoring me.

I’m going to try calling him again and check his work. Maybe they’ll have something. But please call me when you get this. I need someone to calm me down.

Love you Mom,

Myra


	3. Chapter 3

To: allstaff@marshclothing.com

Fr: tomrogan@marshclothing.com

Subject: Update on Beverly

Hi all,  
I understand that the past day has been very confusing for everyone and I also understand that there is a great deal of anger at Beverly Marsh’s no show at the meeting with Gucci this morning. At this current time, I do not know where Ms Marsh has gone to. She did not tell me where she was going before she left, and she had left before I had awoken. Me and several other staff members have been trying to communicate with her but have currently heard no answer. We are certain she is not in any danger but if any staff member have been in contact with her today, please email me as soon as possible. We would like to know where she is and get back on track with work. 

I would also like to request that staff members stop “gossiping” about bruises I have sustained from the night before. It is a simple case of a fall while exiting my home to go to work. Anyone found spreading any inflammatory rumors will have their details handed to HR. 

Regards,  
Tom Rogan


	4. Chapter 4

To: Charlesrichmond@hanscomco.com

Fr: RileyFox_trainer@gmail.com 

Subject: Any way to talk to Mr Hanscom?

Greetings Mr Richmond,

I apologize for this sudden email but I’m Ben Hanscom’s personal trainer and I was wondering if you could help me get in touch with him. He isn’t answering my calls and he’s missed two (non-refundable) courses. It is not like him to miss these appointments as he is very body conscious and always attends them perfectly on time. In fact, he’s often there before I am, getting prepped.

Do you know where he’s gone? He hasn’t finished his set of lower left core body exercises and could be prone to stitches if he does not properly stretch. It sounds trivial but it really is quite serious. It would feel like getting stabbed through the chest if not done correctly.

Also, on a side note (and I understand that this is quite inappropriate, but I have to ask), do you know who Beverly is? It’s all he talks about when training; about how he’s gonna impress her. Saying her hair is like winter fire, January embers (very weird and poetic) …is she a co-worker or something? A client? It’s probably none of my business but it may offer a clue as to where or who he’s run off to? Just a thought.

Drop me a line if you know how to reach him.

Thanks,

Riley Fox


	5. Chapter 5

To: mikehanlon@hotmail.com

Fr: Nicolexhanlon@yahoo.com

Subject: Everything OK?

Hi Uncle Mike,  
I was wondering how you’ve been doing recently. I haven’t heard back from you about any of the texts I sent you or that work opportunity I forwarded to you. You should take it; I think you’d be really great there and most importantly it would get you out of Derry. Mom told me that you’ve been living in the Derry library all this time? That’s insane, why would you want to stay there? Do they even let people live in there?

Honestly Uncle Mike, I think it would do you some good to get out of Derry. I assume you heard about that poor man who was pushed off a bridge. They’re saying they killed him because he was out with his boyfriend. I hope they catch those bastards who did it. And the boyfriend said a clown killed him which is just bizarre. Are there even any clowns in Derry? Just so messed up. There’s something wrong with that town and for the life of me, I have no idea why you would want to stay in there. I went down there to visit you at that cafe with mom and I wanted to leave ASAP. It just felt…wrong. And knowing there’s so much hate in that place. Just feels dangerous to be around there.

But knowing you Mike, there has to be a reason you’re down there. You’re always so committed and focused and smart. I admire you a lot and I don’t tell you that enough. Which is why I hate knowing you’re down in that creepy backwards town and not with us. Please think about that job offer I sent you. I really think it’ll help you. I know you won’t talk to me about what’s up in Derry and part of me doesn’t want to know but still…I love you. Mom loves you and misses you. It still kills her that she never knew you existed until a few years ago and she doesn’t have that chance to connect with you in the way family should. So please call us when you can…we don’t even have to discuss Derry. We just want to hear your voice and know you’re OK. Of course, you’re probably out there right now doing something important. And I know you’re going to own it. But I can’t help but worry.

It’s what nieces do.

Miss you a ton

Nicole


	6. Chapter 6

To: theappletree_reno@hotmail.com 

Fr: Toziermanagment@hotmail.com

Subject: Cancellation 

Hi all,  
Unfortunately, I need to inform you that Richie Tozier will not be able to perform at your venue on the required date. Of course, I will let you know if there are changes but unfortunately, Mr Tozier has had to take a break due to personal issues and will not be able to perform at the 8pm showing. I will be getting in touch with your team later in the day to discuss refunds. Once again, I am very sorry for the inconvenience and once we are able to get in touch with Mr Tozier then he will send you an apology. We will also look into performing at another date, which I assure you that he will be able to attend.

Please let us know what we can do to help make the cancellation process as smooth and as painless as possible. I assure you that getting back to you will be Mr Tozier’s top priority upon his return.

Apologies and kind regards,  
Mr Tozier’s management team


	7. Chapter 7

To: Beverlymarsh@marshclothing.com , EddieKaspbrak1@gmail.com , Billdenbroughwriter@hotmail.com , Richie_Tozier@gmail.com , MikeHanlon@hotmail.com , Benhanscom@hanscomco.com 

Fr: Patty_uris5@gmail.com

Subject: The Losers

Dear all,

I’m sorry to get in touch with you out of the blue and I understand that you are all dealing in your own way to Stanley’s passing. I’m sorry you had to learn from me over the phone instead of a more tactful way. Am I right in believing you are still all in Derry? I don’t know what you are all doing there after all these years (27?) but part of me felt like it was meant to be. And Stanley had a part in that. This feels so strange to type out and I understand if you guys just want to ignore me after reading this, but I want you to know that I think Stanley is looking down on you guys right now. Helping you with whatever you are doing in Derry. When Beverly called and I heard you were all in Derry I remembered something. 

It was a nightmare Stanley had a year or so ago. He had lots of them when we moved into our house together, he was never used to the dark corners of our bedroom. And one night I was awoken by him screaming about a clown and a lady with a flute. I tried to calm him down, but nothing worked, he was fast asleep and locked in this nightmare. Then after a minute of frantic bed kicking, he stopped. I was worried his heart stopped. But he had a wide smile on his face as he slept. He slowly said, “Thank you Losers” and went off to sleep. 

It was the most bizarre thing I’ve witnessed and when I questioned him about it the next morning, he had no memory of it. Not of the nightmare or of this clown and flute lady he was so scared of. But when I mentioned the “Losers”, he had that same wide smile. He wouldn’t talk about it much, but he said he missed them. Stanley never told me about Derry or his childhood but when I was going through his things after he passed, I found a notebook of his. It was mainly of birds but there were a few pages dedicated to you guys. 

The Loser’s Club.

He had all your emails and numbers written down (which is how I got in touch with you on here) as well as your locations. I was so confused so I kept reading and it turns out he had written little stories about you all growing up in Derry as children. No mention of a clown or anything. Just stories of you all growing up. A clubhouse, a rock war, an arcade. It sounds like fun. I know Stanley was so lucky to have you all. I’ve never met any of you but from these stories I know that Stanley loved you all so dearly. And that’s why I know he’s looking out for you now. 

Be safe out there. Be brave and be good. He’s so proud of you. Don’t be sad about him going. He wouldn’t want that. Instead, just look back at all the good times with him and remember him as that shy boy with a nervous smile and glint in his eyes. 

Thank you for making his childhood such a good one. I know he is too.

Sincerely,  
Patty Uris.


End file.
